Falling In Love In Three Different Lifetimes
by Uchiha Tsukino Usagi
Summary: The first time they met was during the era of the Silver Millennium. They were on Earth and it was raining. They didn't know that the Gods were weeping in joy at their fated meeting.
1. Silver Millennium I

_Please don't let go!__  
><em>_Can't we stay for a while?__  
><em>_It's just so hard to say goodbye.__  
><em>_Listen to the rain!_

Princess Serenity's eyes were shut as she listened to the choral group accompanied by a beautiful piano piece. The singers' voices seemed to portray their emotions, bringing the lyrics to life. It just seemed ironic that it actually was raining, something rare on her home planet, but usual for the Earth kingdom. Soon enough the song ended and she enthused her appraise by applauding.

"Enjoying yourself, Serenity-hime?"

Serenity turned in the midst of exiting the theatre, finding Prince Endymion approaching her, a smile on his face. "Yes, I have been. The last performance really was special."

"I'm glad you think so; I picked them out myself, you know," then he cleared his throat. "Would you mind accompanying me to the Summer Ball? I've no one to go with, you see."

Serenity's mouth opened to speak, when two other voices beat her, "Sorry Endymion, but she's going with us."

The Moon princess and Earth prince turned to see a pair of twins bearing hair as dark as night and charcoal grey eyes standing side by side casually as if they didn't realize what had been implicated by their words.

The hime's eyes widened as she quickly tried to rectify the situation, "It's not what it sounds like, Endymion; I don't even know who they are!"

Endymion grinned somberly, scratching the back of his head in awkwardness. "It's fine; I can see these two aren't going to let anyone else be your companions to this event. Maybe next time, ne? Goodbye, Serenity-hime, Amaterasu-kun, Tsukuyomi-kun."

Once the Earth kingdom's heir was gone, the eighteen-year-old girl turned blazing sapphire eyes to the princes beside her. "Who do you two think you are, coming in here and laying false statements to keep a potential suitor away? I've never even met you before!"

The one with hair tied into a low ponytail chuckled, "Is it so crazy of us to do that? I thought all was fair in love and war."

One of her golden eyebrows twitched, "That…is a ridiculous phrase to follow."

The other unruly haired man raised an elegant eyebrow, "It's not ridiculous if it helps us conquest your heart."

"Um, _us_? The _two_ of you?"

"Amaterasu-kun and I are used to sharing everything, so it's just smart to share you, too," said the first twin.

"Yeah, because it _seems_ that Tsukuyomi won't back out no matter what," Amaterasu added, with a glare at his twin.

Tsukuyomi ignored him, "Why don't you let us go with you, just this once? You would see how fun it is to do," he smirked, "_forbidden_ things."

Serenity bit her lip, "And if I don't like it, you two will leave me alone, _forever_, right?"

Tsukuyomi nodded, "Whatever you wish."

"But you better not let prejudice guide your choice," Amaterasu added, with a serious expression.

Serenity sighed, a sign of surrender, "Fine; I'll go to the ball with both of you as my… _companions_."

The twins gave an evil grin, saying in complete unison, "That's all we ask for."

* * *

><p>A few weeks later and it was already the night of the famed Summer Ball. Since her first meeting with Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi, Serenity had not seen them at all; it was like they vanished! She couldn't help but fear that they had decided to look for a girl other than herself, after the stand-offish attitude she had displayed around them. But, there was no way she was getting fond of them so quickly! Sure, they were both attractive, but she never just went crazy for a boy (or in this case <em>boys<em>)'s looks; she usually looked for a good personality.

"Serenity-hime! Please stop, Serenity-hime! You have to get ready soon, for you mustn't be tardy for the ball!"

Serenity breathed out as she stopped in the midst of her daily stroll to turn towards the black blob that was scrambling to catch up to her.

"Yes, Luna," the princess drawled in a lazy tone.

The cat seemed to scowl as she looked up at the royal and elegant girl. "You heard me; go get dressed!"

A pair of ocean colored eyes rolled heavenwards, "Fine, I'll go right away."

And so, Serenity hurried to her room, though she didn't feel as excited about the night's event as she did a while ago, since she was pretty much convinced that the twins had pretty much ditched her.

The moon princess entered her room, to find her best friends longing about, seemingly waiting for her arrival.

"Took you long enough, Serenity," a jet-black haired maiden quipped, her vermillion eyes staring at the princess expectantly.

"I'm sure Serenity-hime has an _excellent_ reason, Kasei-hime," another young lady remarked, this time with curly chocolate hair and viridian irises.

"I have no need to tell you _anything_ at all. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get dressed," Serenity said, adopting a no-nonsense attitude.

"Girls,_ please_, stop; if you keep this up, Serenity-hime won't be able to get to the ball on time!" begged a damsel with nape-length cobalt blue hair and an ice blue gaze.

"Suigin-hime," the tsuki hime began, "I _will_ get to the ball on time. _No matter what_. I have someone waiting for me, anyways. "

"_Whaaaaat? _You have a date and you didn't tell _me_?" Serenity's distant cousin shouted, her citrine orbs displaying her shock.

Serenity sighed, "I thought it wasn't necessary to tell you." _And I don't even know how to begin to explain the fact that I have _two_ extremely attractive men waiting for me._

The other fair-haired girl scowled childishly. "You know you should have told me, because I, Kinsei-hime, am the best one to advise you in the matters of the heart," she declared proudly.

"That _completely_ explains why you have a lover yourself," Kasei muttered sarcastically, ruby eyes rolling heavenwards.

"Shut up," Kinsei sniffed haughtily. "At least I get proposals every day."

"Okay, that's enough! I need to get ready, but you guys are not helping at all! Either you be silent, or you get out," the lunar princess stated, rummaging around her closet to find the dress she had bought for the night's occasion.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: So, instead of updating my other stories, I come up with a new one *facepalms*<strong>

**This just came to me one late night; Most of it was written on my iPhone lol. Also, this has the potential to be a prequel of sorts to _another_ story I'm already starting to write.**

**I own nothing; not Sailor Moon or Naruto. By the way, I'm pretty sure the twins' identities are pretty obvious, so I've lost the potential mystery factor I tried to have in this first chapter. (Epic fail, I know T_T)**

**So, tell me your thoughts, likes, or dislikes about this story; I think it kind of shows how I've somewhat "grown" as an author. **


	2. Silver Millennium II

"So, how does your date look like, Serenity? Is he statuesque? Does he have alluring eyes and sunny hair?"

Serenity paused in the midst of adding some rouge to the apples of her cheeks, "He, uh, definitely towers over me…with searing eyes…and hair dark and deep as night."

Kinsei smirked. "I see. Our little Tsuki-hime's become idyllic because of her new beau! I better get an introduction," she finished with a wink.

The object of Kinsei's teasing glowered halfheartedly, "He's not my beau; he's just accompanying me to this event. We'll probably – _hopefully_ – never see each other again."

"_Right_," Kasei dryly muttered as she finished doing up her glossy, black locks. "You don't wanna see him again like I _love_ stupid imbeciles."

"Girls, _please_," Suigin begged, already ready in her long, flowing ice blue gown.

Kasei waved the ice princess off. "Someone has to let little Sere know that it's better to be upfront about her feelings than to try to hide it behind some _feeble_ lies."

Mokusei rolled her eyes, adjusting the pleats on her sage dress, "Yeah, I think you just like reprimanding her," she deadpanned.

Kinsei sighed melodramatically, "Oh, you poor girls have no idea how to deal with matters of the heart!"

The moon princess shook her head disbelievingly. "Oh, and just what do you recommend?"

The other blonde beamed exuberantly, "Always follow your heart, of course!" she chirped.

"That's what I said!"

"No, you said feelings! The heart is a different matter!"

"No, it's not! Following your feelings is the same as following your heart, idiot!"

"What did you call me?"

The other three girls just sweat dropped, thinking, _There they go _again_._

The girls finished getting ready and set off to their destination looking like the royals they were.

When Serenity had heard that the Summer Ball was being held in the _Terra_ palace, she never thought that it would look as magnificent or elegant as her home. However, she was pleasantly surprised…

The outside had bunches of impeccably trimmed, rose-filled bushes lining the marble-tiled path, the flowers being the deepest shade of ruby, almost appearing to be blood-colored. The palace itself was a light shade of tan with pale white accents.

However, the interior of the castle just made her eyes widen in awe. Every surface almost seemed to be sparkling and everything, from the walls down to the furniture, seemed to have decorations in gold.

Serenity went through the foyer and continued onto the wide hall way, until she found the glossy wooden double-doors that led to the ballroom.

There, she found the many figures gliding over the floor, almost floating as they followed the orchestra's music. Long dresses dragged over tiles as men's shoe-covered feet guided their counterparts.

"You're not here all by yourself, are you? Why, it'd be a shame if a lovely maiden such as you is all alone!"

The lunar princess turned to find Endymion in a rather intricate and extravagant kind of outfit, fit for a person of his hierarchal stature.

She laughed a bit, "I'm just waiting for these two imbeciles to get here."

"Honestly, they should know better than to leave someone so beautiful alone." Then a thought occurred to the Earthling, "Maybe you could have a dance with me while you wait?"

Serenity hesitated; she didn't want to lead the Earth prince on by dancing with him, for she had absolutely no intentions of pursuing a romantic relationship with him, something he was obviously looking for.

"I'm not sure I should Endymion."

However, those twins had the nerve to force her to go with them! (Never mind the fact that she went _voluntarily_) Plus, they left her alone where anyone could whisk her away!

"On second thought, I'd love to have a dance with you, Endymion," Serenity smiled sweetly, the other unaware of the ideas that had gone through her mind.

Endymion grinned, "Great!" He took her left hand in his right, "Let's go."

As they prepared to walk onto the dance-floor, a hand on both Endymion and Serenity's shoulder stopped them in their tracks.

"And where do you think you're going with my date, hmm, Endymion-kun?" a cocky-sounding man said.

"Our date, brother," a second voice sighed out.

Serenity unconsciously twitched. _These two have the worst timing in the universe... or in their opinion, the best_.

"Hello Amaterasu-kun, Tsukuyomi-kun. How are you?" Endymion forcibly smiled, clearly uncomfortable at being caught with two other men's date.

Amaterasu grinned tightly, showing off his pearly whites. "I'm doing pretty damn well for having my- I'm sorry, _our _date being taken by some _little _Earth prince who thinks he has a chance at _courting _her. So, yes, I am _absolutely sublime_."

Tsukuyomi made quick work of removing his twin's rapidly constricting hand away from Endymion, 'tsk'-ing as he did so. "I'm terribly sorry Endymion, but I'm afraid our family has an inherited gene of being possessive of our _inamoratas_. Please, excuse us."

Tsukuyomi grabbed both Serenity and Amaterasu to drag them off in a brisk pace towards the Earth Kingdom's gardens, making sure no one would be able to bother them.

Tsukuyomi let them go once he found a bench, though he unceremoniously pushed the princess and his brother to sit on said bench.

"Now, my dear Serenity, would you care to explain what exactly you were doing with Endymion-kun back there?" the longer-haired sibling's smile seemed light and sincere, as if only curiosity urged him to ask that question.

Serenity, never one to enjoy interrogation, guiltily wrung her hands out. "I was just going to have one dance with him. I-I didn't mean to anger you two."

"That's pure and utter rubbish," Amaterasu spat out, arms crossed over his chest moodily. "You knew exactly what you were doing; you just didn't care about the consequences."

'No!" the hime gasped out. "I wasn't trying to make you two jealous; I was just bored because I was all alone…"

"Either way, you're still going to suffer the consequences," Tsukuyomi bluntly said.

Serenity looked confused. "S-suffer? But I didn't even dance with him!" _These two are insane!_

Amaterasu sighed mockingly, "Oh, my dear little Serenity...so naïve," his eyes flashed with anger. "It's the fact that you were about to let that mongrel put his dirty hands on you."

The other man shrugged nonchalantly, "Well, like I said, you'll be punished accordingly. Now, let's get this night over with…"

"Serenity! There you are! We thought you ran off," Kinsei greeted her warmly, baby blues sparkling joyously in the festive atmosphere.

"I wish," Serenity commented with a roll of her eyes. "I've caught myself into quite a, uh, _predicament_, so I can't leave any time soon."

"Hmm, would it have to do with those two suave men trailing after you, Sere-chan?"

"Unfortunately, yes," the stalked one admitted, resisting the urge to glare at the twins.

Kinsei blinked. "Well, if they're bothering you, where's your date?"

"Actually," Tsukuyomi came up to them with a charming smile and twinkling eyes, "we are her dates. Right 'Terasu?"

Amaterasu smirked, "Indeed, brother dearest."

Kasei's mouth dropped open before she regained mobility of it. "You…mean…they are both your dates? Didn't realise you had a harem after you, Sere."

Serenity admirably managed not to blush furiously and retorted, "I myself hadn't realised it, until they quite adamantly convinced me to be chaperoned by them."

The twins both looked amused but surprisingly stayed silent.

Kinsei suddenly had a wicked gleam to her eyes, "You're going to have to tells the girls sooner or later. Unless you want to give them free reign to your boytoys," she teased.

"Oh, please, as if I really want to keep them. The girls can take them if they want; buy one, get the other free," the moon heiress snarked, not even giving a glance to the men beside her.

"Ah, ah, ah," Amaterasu hummed out, playfully running his eyes up and down Serenity's body. "I'm afraid you'll never be rid of us, _darling_."

Tsukuyomi followed his brother's lead by wrapping an arm around the hime's slim waist, "Mmhmm, I agree wholeheartedly."

"Well, I'll just go get the rest of the girls," Kinsei fluttered her lashes at her cousin and danced off in search of her friends.

Serenity groaned, "May the Gods and Goddesses have mercy on me!"

* * *

><p><strong>So I took way too long to update, once again -.-. Sorry guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter- even though it's pretty much a filler-chapter O.O. Please review and tell me what you think so I can improve! ^_^<strong>


End file.
